


Coming Back Home To You

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Hurt John Sheppard, Implied Relationships, Manip, Returning Home, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: After being captured for months, John is finally coming back home.
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Coming Back Home To You




End file.
